In current collaborative workspace environments, there is no notion of allowing a user to seamlessly switch between different tasks in various groups the user may be associated with. For example, if a user is involved with multiple groups, the collaborative workspace environment has a single portal page that is directed to that group. If the user wants to switch to another group, the user typically has to close the portal page and open a new portal page that is associated with the new group.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.